xxxMadra
by papayann
Summary: Piers said he woud do anything to cut short his 10 year sentance. But acting as an in prison spy for one of the most despicable people he has ever met doesn't sit so well with him. Yaoi, PiersFelixPicard


Piers looked around his cell, a slight smile on his face. "This cell is so, so much better," he sighed, relief tingeing his voice. "I mean, really, compared to that _other_ cell I was stuck in, this is the best!" He smiled at the guard disarmingly.

"Uh, um… right," the young man replied, looking startled at being addressed. "Yeah, I guess that other cell was pretty shitty, wasn't it?" He let out a half-hearted, uncertain sounding chuckle at this, scratching his ankle.

"Yeah. Living with a bunch of pirates isn't really my style," Piers replied amiably, though his expression had become more grim. "So why am I here? I thought the people of Madra hated me." His eyes shifted towards the guard, though he didn't move his head.

"Uh, well… um… you see… y-you said you would do anything to get out of that cell, right?" the guard wouldn't look at Piers.

"Yes," he replied slowly, "But that was merely a passing remark."

"W-well…" the man stuttered again, "um…"

"Here we are, Felix!" a smooth voice announced from the other side of Piers's cell door before it was opened, letting in a waft of heavy, smoky air and two new arrivals.

"Alex," snarled the brown-haired one lowly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Both his hands and legs were chained, and there was a blindfold over his eyes. The other man, Alex, was leading him by pulling on the neck of his shirt, and he looked as if he got immense satisfaction out of the action. Piers watched them skeptically.

"Aren't heavy chains out of style now?" he murmured to the guard, lifting an eyebrow. The guard, however, didn't respond- he was obviously not used to dealing with prisoners, Piers thought. New, maybe?

"I'm bringing you to the prison, of course," the bluenette replied to Felix, letting go of the brown-haired man. Piers squinted at him. Felix tensed.

"What for?" he asked dangerously, turning his head blindly in the direction of Alex's voice. Alex smiled.

"For conspiring against me, of course," he replied, sounding equally dangerous. "You planned to take that girl, Sheba, along with your sister and the old scholar, did you not?" Here, he leaned closer to Felix. "Not to mention your _numerous_ other crimes," he breathed. Felix stopped moving.

The guard and Piers watched this exchange, the former appearing at loss and the latter looking wary.

"Felix," Alex said, suddenly sounding polite, "I am going to take off your restraints right now. You are going to stay here and not cause any fuss. Remember, Jenna, Kraden, and Sheba are still under _my_ care, at least until you are released." He undid the cuffs first, freeing the brunette's arms and legs. He slowed down when he reached the blindfold.

"You know what?" he asked, turning to the guard, "I would much prefer it if you would remove this once I leave." He was already almost out the door. With one last glance back over his shoulder, he explained, "We don't get along so well."

Felix hung his head, clenching his fists. Piers stared at him. The guard just eyes Felix warily, watching Alex leave. A full minute must have passed before he finally said; "I'll leave it to you then, Piers!" With that, he too left. The 'clunk' that the key made in the lock was swallowed up by the heavy air.

Piers continued to eye this new man. "So, what exactly did you do that has that blue-haired man- Alex, I believe- so frightened of you?" he asked, circling slightly around Felix as he walked towards him.

Felix turned his head away, muttering, "Alex would never be afraid of me." He sounded bitter. Piers raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you sent to my cell?" He sounded vaguely indignant.

Felix made a sort of dismissive grunting noise, keeping his face turned away from the sound of Piers's voice. Piers glared at him, then realized that his glare couldn't be seen- the other man was still blindfolded. He considered leaving it on for a while, just to annoy Felix, but then thought the better of it- the poor man was already reaching behind his head, fingers fumbling to undo the thick knot. Sighing in sympathy, Piers moved until he was directly behind the brunette.

"Hey, stop that. I'll do it," he said gently. When Felix only continued to attack the knot, Piers grasped his hands and pulled them away, replacing them with his own. The blindfold was off within seconds.

"There," Piers said kindly, stepping back and spinning Felix around to face him. He looked at him closely-he figured he might as well know what his cellmate looked like. Blinking with surprise, he realized that Felix was probably much younger than him. He was scrawny, with shoulder-length, uncombed hair gathered into a loose ponytail. He was wearing loose green flannel things- were they pajamas? Piers couldn't believe it. What could this kid possibly have done?

"So your name if Felix, right?" Piers asked, grasping the boy's chin and tilting his head so that he could see his face clearly.

"Yeah," Felix replied, jerking his head out of Piers's hold and stepping back. He brought up his arms to fold over his chest, expression guarded.

"How old are you?" Piers asked, watching him carefully. He noticed the tiny tremors that Felix was trying so hard to suppress.

"Nineteen." Felix looked back at him, equally careful. "And you? What's your name? And age?"

"My name is Piers," he replied. He paused before adding, "I don't think I want to tell you how old I am."

"Why?" Felix challenged, eyes catching the light and glinting.

"I'm younger than I look," Piers explained, "You'd laugh. How old do you think I am?"

"Twenty-three," Felix replied without hesitation, backing into a corner and sliding down the wall so that he could sit. Piers hesitated a moment, then did the same, choosing the space directly opposite Felix. He didn't think that the brunette was much of a threat, at least not yet. He could relax.

"Closer than most would guess, I'll give you that. I'm normally the type who gets carded," Piers admitted, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Huh."

Piers shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like this silence, but he didn't really know what else to say to this dark, pajama-clad youth. Well, truthfully, several things came to mind, but none of them seemed like something he should say to a boy he'd just met, in _jail_ no less. Not to mention the fact that he'd been brought in _shackles._

Yes, Piers decided, watching Felix finally quell his minute tremors, shackles really didn't make a good first impression.

--

Hmm, what can I say? I love FelixPiers so, so much. And really, who can blame me? Its sexy X3 And I've always thought that Golden Sun is was underrated and gets far too little fanfiction written for it. So yup, that's it.

This will probably up to M later, 'cause I've never written lemon before and I kinda feel like it's about time. Just to warn you and all.

So review if you want more, and thank you for reading!


End file.
